


Blood Traitors: Hunting in Our Shadow

by jessi201



Series: Blood Traitors [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Animagus, Comedy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Hogwarts, Magic, Patronus, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi201/pseuds/jessi201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A novella from the Blood Traitors series, a crossover of The Mortal Instruments and Harry Potter. Jace Lightwood decides to visit his witch girlfriend at the Yule Ball, but things don't go as plan. Draco Malfoy faces the same problem but also fights with the fact that he's a death eater. Original Characters! Action! Romance! Comedy!</p><p> </p><p>Please actually be a fan of both or else you will not understand any of the references...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Original Characters:  
> Jessica Miron: ME! Hufflepuff, "Puffles", going out with Draco  
> Nathalie Racanelle: Hufflepuff, going out with Jace  
> Scarlet Night: Hufflepuff, looks like Jessica, kind of vulgar  
> Stefie: Ravenclaw, likes cosplay  
> Pauline: Ravenclaw, Adia's BFF  
> Adia Magistinan: Slytherin, archnemesis of Jessica, "friendly" with Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begin!  
> Theo has a major thing for Nathalie and won't leave her alone! Nathalie denies she has a boyfriend, but Jessi knows she does.

 

Nathalie and Jessi were outside the Quidditch pitch, hanging out after practice.  
"So, wait. WHAT happened?" Jessi asked Nathalie.  
"I was just packing up my broom when this guy came up to me, and he was like, 'Hey... If I fall  
out there, you'll have to catch me...'" She raised a brow to exaggerate.  
Jessi giggled. "Ooh..." Nathalie made a shocked face. "Doesn't that guy know you have a boyfriend?"  
Nathalie smiled. "You don't mean Jace do you?"  
Jessi smirked slyly. "OH, I MEAN Jace."  
"He's not REALLY my boyfriend..."  
Jessi raised a brow.  
"Uhh... speaking of boyfriends..." She looked behind her. "Look who's coming..."  
Jessi turned around. Draco and one of his gang members were coming up the path.  
"I'm not wearing any Hufflepuff I.D am I?" Jessi quickly said, examining herself.  
"No, you're good."  
Jessi sighed. This was one of the very few times Draco and her could show affection. Jessi turned back around, looking at Nathalie. She looked behind her and smiled friendly. Jessi's heart was racing.  
"Hey babe." Then arms suddenly around her.  
She squealed. "Draco!"  
He laughed. "How was practice?"  
"Long, tiring, painful." She coughed out that last part.  
Draco tucked a finger under her chin and lifted it up. "You're not hurt are you?" He said with concern.  
Jessi blushed. "No, it's just an expression."  
"Okay. Let me know if you are." He kissed her cheek. "Bye. I have practice." He looked over at his friend who was awkwardly chatting Nathalie up.  
"Oye! Theo! Mate, let's go." The two Slytherins said goodbye then headed in. Theo. Nathalie  
thought. So this was the bloke who kept eyeing her.  
"So, I saw Theo chat you up." Jessi immediately said when the two went inside.  
"Jessi, that's the same Slytherin from earlier."  
"Really, because he's actually pretty good-looking..."  
"Jessi! Draco is like 10 feet away, don't let him hear you say that!"  
"Sorry. But the way you described him earlier was rather- unattractive."  
"Okay, maybe I exaggerated a bit."  
"No kidding. Who knew all Slytherin guys were so- sexy?" She looked all dreamy and starstruck.  
"JESSICA!" Nathalie said loudly. "Focus. Well now we know who he is..."  
"Jace isn't gonna be too happy when he hears this."  
"JACE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Nathalie shouted.  
"Sure..." Jessi giggled.  
\---  
"Draco." Jessi asked him late that night.  
"Hmm." He answered, turning around, then leaning his arm against the pillow.  
"How come you called me 'babe' earlier?"  
"Then Theo would have known you're a Hufflepuff."  
"Ok. But you know I hate it when you call me that."  
"Oops." Draco slapped himself. "Sorry babe."  
Jessi slapped him harder. "Are you drunk?!"  
"No! I'm sorry Jessi."  
"It's fine. But seriously, why do you sound so groggy?"  
"I'm just tired from earlier..." He smiled sleepily but with a suggestive brow.  
Oh Merlin. How adorable he looked. Jessi thought.  
"Right. Earlier." Jessi pulled the blanket over the both of them and kissed him until they fell asleep.  
\---


	2. A PLAN BECOMES PLAN A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Jessi plan to do at the upcoming Yule Ball??
> 
> Jessi comes up with a plan to get Theo off Nathalie's tail, at the Yule Ball. The plan seems to work out well but slowly begins to fall apart. Jessi is faced with a possessive, jealous Draco and her arch nemesis.

The same situation had been happening since the last Quidditch practice.  
"Ugh!" Nathalie groaned. "All my dormmates have given us a ship name! Nheo!"  
"That's kind of cute." Jessi said.  
"Problem!"  
"Ok, I know what you're feeling. Draco hasn't called me Puffles in how long!"  
"THAT'S cute. But seriously?"  
"Yes, seriously. What is going on?"  
"I have no idea."  
"I have A idea."  
"Go on."  
"Bring Jace over for the next Yule Ball."  
"I like this..." Nathalie raised her brows.  
"So when Theo tries to ask you, say you're taken." Jessi wiggled her fingers and smiled  
mischievously.  
"Why does this seem like a bad idea?" Nathalie shook her head.  
"No you see, you won't actually bring Jace."  
"What-"  
"You'll just say that to get Theo of your case."  
"That's lying. I'm disappointed in you Jessi." Nathalie crossed her arms.  
"You can't actually be mad, can you?" Jessi pouted.  
"I'm not mad, just cautious." She spoke quietly and indifferent, so Jessi knew something was up.  
"Ok, ok, fine. We'll have someone Polyjuice as Jace."  
"Who is gonna polyjuice a Shadowhunter?" Nathalie's eyes widened.  
"Who wouldn't? I mean, this is JACE FREAKIN' HOT LIGHTWOOD!"  
Nathalie growled playfully. "Rawr! Hands off my man, girlfriend!"  
"I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend."  
Nathalie smiled nervously.  
"AHA!" Jessi stood up from the bench in the Great Hall, fingers pointed. That was a bad idea, because then everyone started staring at them. However, Draco at the Slytherin table just gave her a salute with a wink. Theo looked up at Jessi, then at Nathalie and grinned.  
Nathalie groaned again. "Ok. I am sick of that guy. He won't take a hint."  
"Sing this song then!" Jessi started singing. "I am not your missing link, lemme tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint, take a hint, take a hiiiinttt...."  
"I don't think a song is gonna work on him."  
"With your siren voice it might."  
"No, from you it will. Miss Miron, that's close to Siren, is it not?"  
"I'm not gonna sing for him! Anyway the plan for the Yule Ball..."  
"We could have Adia polyjuice him."  
Jessi burst out laughing. "Hells no. Adia would die than polyjuice a hot blond guy."  
"Jessi." Nathalie said quietly. "Your BLOND admirer is looking over here, thinking we're talking about him." She giggled, covering her mouth.  
"Would you stop giggling? He's gonna think YOU like him too."  
"You're the one who started it! You have a boyfriend and here you are, calling mine gorgeous."  
She gasped. "Oops."  
"SO YOU DO ADMIT IT!" Jessi squealed at the top if her lungs.  
Nathalie made a suggestive face. "So I do. But why are you swooning over him?"  
"I'm sharing your excitement. And this is Jace. I mean, come on. No one can resist."  
"True. So who else can polyjuice?"  
"Scarlet."  
"Ok, maybe. How about Stefie or Pauline?"  
"Stefie might as well cosplay him and Pauline would tell us straight up this is a bad idea."  
"Maybe I should actually bring Jace."  
"You sure he's not gonna jam his stele in the roof and release all the demons from Hogwarts?"  
"Yeah you're right. He'd have a fit and he start daringly kicking everyone's butt."  
"Then after that he'd drag you up to your room and-" Jessi spoke really fast.  
"Jessica." Nathalie looked at her, faced mixed with fangirl delight and boredom. Jessi acted as if nothing had happened.  
"Right. So Scarlet it is."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I could do it."  
"Isn't about time Draco asked you to it?"  
"I know, right. That's why Scarlet could do it. She wouldn't mind that much."  
"So that's settled. We can talk more in the Common Room tonight." She got up to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Jessi asked, sounding very much like Draco.  
"The Library! Duh! Study!" Nathalie's classic phrase. "And... Draco's coming over there."  
Jessi turned around and saw Draco coming. She turned back around, and Nathalie was gone.  
"Hi." Draco said.  
Jessi turned around and fell into his arms. "Hi." Muffled against his chest.  
\---  
"So are you gonna come with me?"  
"No."  
He frowned.  
"Really. No?" Draco gave her puppy eyes.  
"No, really."  
"What?"  
"Really? No." She was really confusing him.  
"Jessi, wha- tfmf."  
Jessi kissed him. "No you idiot. I REALLY want to go with you."  
Draco grinned. "Why didn't you just say so?"  
Jessi smiled against his mouth. "Kiss me you idiot."  
So he did.  
\---  
"Jaaaacce..." Nathalie complained when Jace wouldn't share the candy.  
"Ok, ok, here." He tossed the bowl into her lap.  
They were on Nathalie's couch, watching movies and just hanging out.  
"Can I have a lock of your hair?" She asked out of the blue.  
"What?" He asked just as he popped a peanut butter cup into her mouth.  
"Chen Ih hvae uh lofck ofh ure ere?"  
"Mind your manners darling, and don't talk with a full mouth."  
One couldn't see it, but Nathalie was blushing. She swallowed. "Can I have a lock of your hair?"  
He raised a brow. "Please?" She looked at him innocently.  
"Why? That is, who couldn't want my hair?" He brushed an arm through his messy locks while  
Nathalie stared at him. Like a fangirl.  
"It's for a- school project." She stuttered.  
"What project requires Shadowhunter hair?" He asked demandingly but with a tone of charm.  
"Uh..."  
"Nathalie..." He eyes bore into her soul. "We have no secrets."  
His gold eyes darkened as her blue ones did too.  
"We need your hair to make a potion so we can look like you." She said quickly.  
Jace paused for a moment. He swore. "I AM NOT letting some lunatic prance around looking like me!"  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"There's only me, right Nathalie? Only one JACE..." He started playing with her hair. Oh boy. Nathalie was gonna lose it.  
"Those lunatics are my friends and I."  
He swore again.  
"Go get the scissors."  
"YOU get them!"  
"YOU get them!"  
"Where's my wand?" Nathalie began searching around for it. "What spell can I use on you?"  
"Ok, ok, stop."  
"GO get the scissors." Nathalie giggled, pushing him off the couch.  
Jace got the scissors out of the kitchen drawer.  
"Do it." He said, giving the scissors to Nathalie.  
Nathalie took the scissors, and with one swift slice, a lock of his golden hair landed in her hand.  
She held it close and couldn't stop staring at it.  
"Please tell me you're not gonna be like Clary's mom and have Sebastian's hair in a box...""  
"You're not dead! Or a monster."  
"True. How come all of a sudden you need this potion..."  
"Uh..." She hesitated.  
Jace turned around and grabbed her, pulling her closer to him. Nathalie was losing it.  
"You haven't answered me."  
"Do I have to?" He kissed her cheek.  
"Yes. Yes you do." He kissed her forehead.  
"Ok. Ok." So Nathalie went and told him everything.  
Jace looked mad, ready to take out his stele and destroy.  
"Jace?"  
"Who is this Theo? I'm gonna-" His fists clenched.  
"Jace, Jace. Please don't- mfff..."  
He was kissing her.  
For a second, Nathalie thought it was all a dream. But it wasn't.  
\---  
Jessi was full of questions when Nathalie returned to Hogwarts after the weekend.  
"So, so, so? What happened, what happened?" Jessi was practically jumping around the room.  
"Nothing..." Nathalie began. "Except I got a lock of his hair!"  
"Nice. Is that it?" Jessi made curious faces.  
"He kissed me." She said quickly.  
"He what? I can't hear you."  
"He kissed me."  
Jessi squealed so loud it echoed throughout the entire Quidditch Pitch.  
"Something is seriously wrong with you." Nathalie made her confused face, which made Jessi laugh.  
"What? I'm always like this."  
"No, I mean fangirling over someone beside Draco."  
"Um..." Jessi blushed, pulling her hair like pigtails. "Everyone's noticed. Even Draco has."  
"Oh my gosh." Nathalie laughed. "He must have freaked out."  
"I told him Jace was a book character..." Jessi pouted and looked around nervously, brushing hair hair with her fingers.  
"Oh Jessi." Nathalie rolled her eyes. "You're practically cheating on Draco."  
"Oh Merlin!" Jessi covered her eyes, revealing an elegant green ring on her hand. "You're right."  
"What is this?" Nathalie grabbed her hand and pointed to the ring.  
Jessi flushed deep crimson. "A pr-pr-promise ring..." She took her hand back with a jerk then rubbed it.  
"Oh my gosh."  
"So, the Yule Ball is Saturday..."  
"Don't change the subject."  
"Ok, so I am a dirty little two-timer. There I said it."  
"Technically it's ok to find someone else attractive."  
Jessi crossed her arms. "What the heck Nathalie. You just yelled at me for being unfaithful and now you say it's okay." She said jokingly.  
"As long as Draco doesn't find out." Nathalie winked slyly.  
\---  
Nathalie returned to the Common Room immediately after she rejected Theo's offer for the Yule Ball.  
She was practically out of breath. "Theo just asked me out."  
Scarlet jumped out of her seat. "What'd you say?"  
"No."  
"You said no and walked away? Cruel!"  
"He was like, 'Hey. Do you want to be my date to the Yule Ball?' And then I thought, 'Weirdo!'  
but I said, 'No sorry I already have a date.' 'It's allright. Maybe some other time.' Then he winked and walked away."  
Scarlet's eyes went wide. "You're so lucky guys just ask you out like that. And this is  
Theo Nott? OH... MY... GOSH..." She pressed the back of her hand to her forehead and pretended to faint.  
"You're exactly like Jessi." Nathalie giggled.  
"What do you mean?"  
"A fabulous diva."  
"At least Jessi has someone fine." Scarlet muttered.  
"Don't tell me you're jealous."  
Scarlet shrugged. Nathalie came over and hugged the Hufflepuff.  
"You're so cute. You're practically Jessi's twin. If Draco likes her and Harry Potter does, there's someone for you. Maybe their alter ego?"  
Scarlet snorted. Nathalie burst out laughing.  
"Where is Jessi anyway?" Nathalie asked.  
"Ask Draco Malfoy." Scarlet smiled, slowly working her way into a sly grin.  
"Oh...." Nathalie did the same as her.  
\---  
It was 5:00 in the afternoon on the eve of the Yule Ball. The 3 Hufflepuffs were getting ready. Adia had just dropped off the Polyjuice Potion.  
"How'd you get Adia to brew this on her own time?"  
"Chocolate Frogs." Jessi smiled. "Works every time."  
"Her and the chocolate..."  
"Can you guys zip this up?" Scarlet asked, walking out of the bathroom, holding up her dress. Jessi skipped over and zipped up the gold dress.  
"Draco's gonna die when he sees you in that!" Scarlet clapped her hands together.  
"No. THEO'S gonna die when he sees Nathalie." Jessi teased.  
Nathalie rolled her eyes. "Do I really need to wear tall shoes?" She held up a pair of 3-inch stilettos and pouted.  
"You're already tall, skinny, and pretty. Save those for the fun size people!" Jessi took the pair from her hands and went to put them on. She charmed them to her liking.  
"Did you guys charm your shoes?" She asked, looking in the mirror.  
Nathalie stood there, not focusing on primping like Scarlet and Jessi were.  
Scarlet looked up. "Nathalie! Tonight is the Yule Ball and you're not fabulizing!"  
"It's fine."  
Scarlet shrugged. "Jessi..."  
The next thing she knew, Scarlet and Jessi had thrown her into a vanity chair and were dolling her up like crazy.  
Nathalie made it clear she didn't want all this glamour by coughing, sneezing, and fighting her way out.  
"Jessica! Scarlet! Seriously...." Finally they released her.  
Once the powder cleared up, Nathalie saw her reflection. She looked the same.  
"You didn't do anything." She raised a brow.  
"That's only what you see. We charmed the mirror so it's to your liking." Scarlet winked.  
"WHAT??!!" Nathalie jumped out of the chair and dashed to every mirror in the room.  
She groaned. "Did you guys charm ALL the mirrors?"  
They nodded. Annoyed, Natalie took her dress from the bed and went into the bathroom.  
"Part 1 of Trick Nathalie into thinking she's completely made-up? Check." Jessi laughed.  
"How long before she realizes we didn't actually do anything?" Scarlet questioned.  
"I give it the whole night."  
\---  
"Okay, 'Jace'! Drink the potion! Nathalie gave the vial to Scarlet. Scarlet had changed into  
Jace's clothes.  
"Where did you get his clothes?"  
"Don't ask." Nathalie said. She got his clothes out of his closet when he wasn't looking. Scarlet sniffed his shirt, then opened the vial. It was a sickly green color. Nathalie took the lock of hair out of her pocket and put it the vial. Instantly, in turned to a pleasant green grass color.  
"You could have done that sooner."  
"Adia would only do the half of it." Nathalie rolled her eyes. "Drink."  
Scarlet sniffed it. It was actually pleasant. She tipped the vial into her mouth and swallowed.  
"Jace tastes good." Scarlet giggled. Nathalie gave her a catfight face and growl. "Watch it."  
Scarlet bubbled up and took Jace's form. Nathalie giggled. "Perfect."  
"Jace" offered Nathalie his arm, which she took. "Ok, Jace."  
He laughed.  
"No, don't be Scarlet, be JACE. Be... a bad boy..."  
\---  
"Oh. look who it is." Jessi giggled, turning her head. It seemed all the girls turned to see  
Nathalie walk in with "Jace."  
"Who is the bloody hell is THAT?" Draco asked jealousy, seeing Jessi's interest in him.  
"Oh, relax. It's Nathalie and her BOYFRIEND Jace." Jessi turned around and kissed Draco on the nose. "Nathalie! Over here!" She threw her hand in the air. Nathalie grabbed Jace's arm and walked over to where Dressi was.  
"Ok, Jessi," Nathalie whispered. "What's the next step?"  
Draco raised a curious brow. "Why are you whispering?"  
Jessi excused herself, and left Draco at the table. Nathalie, Jace, and Jessi stood in the corridor outside the Great Hall.What Draco saw was JACE flirting with the both of them, not SCARLET and Jessi and Nathalie being gossipy girls.Jessi was blushing, Jace was raising his brows, and Nathalie was giggling. Draco was getting really possessive of Jessi.  
"So, when Theo walks in and sees you two, you can drop the costume. I'll transfigure a statue into Jace so Theo won't keep bothering you about his whereabouts."  
Nathalie smiled. "This sounds perfect...."  
\---  
"Jace" had spent the whole time sitting, for fear that the witches would start ogling him. Nathalie was concerned Theo might walk up to them to make embarrassing conversation. So Jace and Nathalie were at the table from the start of the Ball to now. Nathalie wanted to hex Theo for making her night boring. She stared at Dressi being lovebirds on the dance floor and wished HER beau was with her. Dressi was being cute, and maybe a little too cute. Adia stood next to Snape most of the time, being an  
"assistant" and all. She made sick faces at every couple who was flirting and what not, and especially at Dressi. Could the night get any worse? Nathalie bit another cookie just as an owl flew in. The letter landed right in the punch bowl next to her.  
"No freakin' way." She groaned, fishing out the letter and drying it with her wand.  
She opened the letter.

  
_Nathalie,_  
_I'm on the way to Hogwarts. Jessi said something abouta Yule Balland you don't havean escort?!_  
_Why didn't you ask me? Actually, I would have taken you regardless._  
_Jace_

  
"Merlin!" Nathalie shouted.  
"What happened?" Scarlet asked.  
"The real Jace is coming over here right now!"  
"Quick, grab Jessi!"  
The duo dashed into the dance floor and struggled to pull Jessi off Draco.  
"Cor. What is the matter?" Draco complained,looking at Nathalie.  
"Jessi, Jace's coming right now! OMG!" Scarlet said, expressionless.  
The typical Scarlet was bubbly, so her expressionless voice made Draco think she was swooning.  
"What's so amazing about Jace?!" Draco said possessively, turning around. "Scarl-"  
He paused when he heard Scarlet's voice coming out of Jace's mouth.  
"Scarlet?" He raised a brow.  
Jessi coughed. "Polyjuice." She separated from Draco and blew a kiss. "Later!"  
"What?!" A confused Draco yelled. "Did she just blow me off for another bloke?


	3. YULE BE MINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the Yule Ball's officially started... what will happen?
> 
> Jace arrives at Hogwarts to escort Nathalie and protect her, despite her wishes. He gets into some trouble, Draco and Jessi have trouble in paradise, Blaise makes a move on Jessi, and Scarlet sees a major threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for an attempted non-con this chapter.

The Badgers were stopped right outside their dormitory.  
"Don't you look fetching tonight Nathalie."  
"Jace."  
Jace appeared out of the shadows, arms crossed.  
"Hey." He smirked.  
Jessi and Scarlet, as expected, turned into fangirls and began tittering.  
Nathalie laughed. "Jace,what are you doing here?"  
"NOT letting some poser hit on you, sweetheart..."  
'Oh." Nathalie flushed. "That's so- chivalrous of you."  
"Only for you..." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Where can I find this Theo jerk?"  
"Jace!"  
"Nathalie."  
"He's in the Great Hall."  
"Lead the way..."  
Nathalie led the way, her first, then Jace, then Scarlet and Jessi laughing behind them. Jace took one step into the Hall before scoffing.  
"Why didn't you tell me this place reeked of demons?"  
"Jace, I-" The loud noise erupted from the Great Hall. Then it was too late. Jace had grabbed Nathalie's arm and was pulling her through the crowd on the dance floor. Scarlet's polyjuice was fading away, so she awkwardly dashed through in Jace's clothes. Jessi followed, but not long before she felt a familiar hand on the small of her back.  
"Draco." Jessi said, sternly, almost.  
"Jessi, what is this? It looks like you've been off doing Merlin knows what with Nathalie's lover."  
He crossed his arms just as Jessi turned around.  
"But I'm not! I'm helping out a friend!"  
"Jessi." He pleaded. "This is our evening, and I really don't want to argue." He scoffed slightly.  
"You don't believe me?" She turned to walk away, but Draco grabbed her hand.  
"I believe you, I just find it hard when you keep avoiding me." He brushed a thumb over her knuckles then frowned. "Where is your ring?"  
"So you don't trust me." She pretended not to hear that last part.  
"I trust you." He said quickly. "Where is your ring?"  
"Then you should let me do what I want." She yanked her hand from his grip.  
_Feisty!_ Draco thought. _I love it!_ Draco snapped back to reality. Feisty was bad if she was frustrated. "Where's the ring?"  
"You don't trust me."  
"Jessica!" He sounded narked. "Stop changing the bleeding subject!  
"You're a pillock. Taken to damning have you?"  
"How cheeky you've become!" Draco smiled. Both had started speaking in formal British slang, and Jessi understood him perfectly.  
"Have you gone mad? Why have you settled that you can't trust me?"  
" It seems to me that some berk is pulling for the talent, and specifically you."  
Jessi blushed. Draco basically said he couldn't trust her because it seemed Jace was flirting with her and she was too. But it made her angry that Draco didn't trust her.  
"What berk? Jace?"  
"Not only Jace, but other blokes out there."  
"Merlin my little dragon. Jace only has eyes for Nathalie. Don't worry about him."  
"All right then." He seemed to calm down. "Where the hell is your ring?"  
"It's in my room."  
"How come you're not wearing it?"  
"Doesn't match."  
"Puffles!" He sounded disappointed. "THAT is the equivalent of an engagement ring! You should-"  
"You're so thick. A promise ring only intensifies, not binds it."  
Draco closed his eyes. He messed up yet again.  
"I've never seen you so possessive. Why tonight of all days?"  
"You're dishy and fit this evening. Tonight you'd fancy twice the men you regularly do." He said this as if it was rehearsed.  
Jessi giggled. "Why are you so worried. You know I only want you."  
"I'm sorry. It must have been classic jealousy problems."  
"You better be!" Jessi pouted. "WHY WERE YOU JEALOUS?" She yelled suddenly.  
Draco prepared himself for yet another lecture.  
\---  
"Who are you?" Theo examined Jace closely. He swaggered around him, his eyes moving from his feet to his face, all while scowling. "I suppose he's not very posh." He mocked. "My best bet is that he's a mudblood." He chuckled pompously.  
Jace crossed his arms. Now he decided to speak formally. "I beg your pardon?"  
Theo and his mob scornfully guffawed. "AND he's quite a mug!"  
"Nathalie?" Jace asked her as inconspicuously as possible, his mouth still in a smirk, but a corner opened to speak.  
"Jace..." Nathalie said with concern. "They said you're poor and stupid so you must be a mudblood. It's like being racist."  
"What's a mudblood?" Jace asked again while Theo joked around with his mates.  
"It's a witch or wizard with no magical parents or heritage." She whispered.  
Jace smirked, nodding to Nathalie before rushing on Theo. "This freakin' ---- has no idea who he's messing with..." He muttered.  
_PUNCH! HIT! SHOUT!_  
"JACE LIGHTWOOD!" Nathalie ticked him off, running forward to pull him back.  
"Theodore Nott, what gives you the motive to call Jace poor and stupid?!"  
Theo froze. Nathalie apparently intimidated him. "Um..." He stammered, looking around nervously. Jace saw this as an opportunity to whack him good in the face.  
"SOD YOU!" Theo shouted, blood rushing to the surface. Nathalie gasped.  
"Jace!" She yanked him off. "Sorry about this love." She hesitated, then smacked him across the face. Theo's jaw dropped, Nathalie yipped, and Jace swore.  
"Why is everyone cursing!"  
"I pretty sure Goldilocks is the only one swearing." Theo stuck his chin up, getting off the floor.  
"Shut up. Theodore." Nathalie said bluntly, quickly turning around, with a wand aimed at his throat.  
Amazing! This is so epic! She thought like a fangirl reading a book. "I'm armed, Nott."  
Theo reached inside his jacket and pulled out his own wand. "Me too."  
" _STUP-_ "  
Jace had dived for Nathalie and shielded her from the hit. Nathalie's wand dropped out of her hand and spun across the floor, where Theo accio'd it to him.  
Nathalie slapped Jace again. "Nice one."  
"Sorry love." Jace copied before charging at Theo.  
_OMG! They're fighting over me!_ She felt like Bella from the Twilight Saga.  
The fighting continued, sweat and blood erupting like ticking time bombs.  
"STOP!!!!!"  
Almost instantly, Jace and Theo had ceased fire and turned to see-  
\----  
"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE GONE OVER THIS?"  
"But Puffles... I'm a Slytherin."  
"mm.... DON'T GIVE ME THAT BS AGAIN!"  
"I'm sorry Jessi."  
"Draco!"  
For the time that Theo and Jace were fighting, Dressi was also. Jessi would scream at him and in return, Draco would coyly apologize, soulful eyes and messy hair in front of them. Then Jessi would hesitate and become lost, then would yell at him again.  
"Jessi, hear me out alright?"  
"You know what, I'm not talking about this right now." She left the corridor in a swift twist and headed back to the Great Hall.  
"Where are you going?" Draco shouted.  
"To focus on the plan!" She paused, still striding. "With tidy JACE!"  
_Ooh_. Draco was brassed off. "Hufflepuff! Running away from this!" He muttered.  
"I heard that!" Jessi shouted. "FERRET!"  
Jessi walked inside to the hard lines. Theodore Nott and Jace were fighting, Nathalie was in shock, Scarlet had disappeared, and blood oozed on the floor. As fast as she could, she ran towards them.  
\---  
"Professor Snape! I can explain!" Nathalie stammered. Jace, traditionally, crossed his arms and stood tall. Theo did the same, covering up for his beloved Professor.  
"There's no need to explain." Adia said, appearing behind Snape's cloak.  
"Miss Magistinan is right. What she's witnessed is two young men having a brawl over a bird."  
Quite literally speaking, Nathalie WAS a bird animagus.  
"Not worth it, if you ask me." Adia said nonchalantly.  
Everyone gasped.  
"Adia!" Nathalie gaped at her.  
"No you twits, fighting isn't worth it!"  
"I'm sorry. But the way you said it was like both ways." Jessi strode into the warfare.  
"Jessi." Nathalie and Jace acknowledged.  
"Jessica." Adia raised a brow.  
"Miss Miron." Snape nodded.  
"Like I was saying. If you've got nothing nice to say, rather... belt up, actually!"  
Adia frowned. "Quite. We were examining the situation, but I believe you need be informed. What is it you were doing before? Hanky panky with Malfoy?"  
Jessi giggled. "Thanks for being considerate about my love life. But Adia. Duckling. Keep thought to your brilliant mind."  
"Rather correct." Snape agreed. Adia scowled, first at Snape, then at Jessi, who smiled sweetly.  
"Now then gentlemen," Snape turned to the guys. "Mr. Nott, 25 points from Slytherin."  
Adia cursed. Theo's jaw dropped, then he swore.  
"Is is the best judgement. Mr.-" He stopped when he saw Jace.  
"Jace Lightwood."  
"Mr. Lightwood, you don't seem familiar." He scanned him, just like Theo did. "Your clothing  
is not appropriate for formal attire." Jace was wearing jeans and boots, and a t-shirt showing off his well-built arms.  
"HA!" Theo laughed. "Poor if you ask-"  
" _SILENCIO_!" Nathalie shut him up with her wand.  
"Where are you from?"  
"New York City."  
"A muggle then?"  
"Professor, if I may explain." Nathalie offered.  
"Yes, Miss Racanelle?"  
"Jace is not a muggle. Rather he can be considered a half-blood. He's half angel."  
"Ah, a Shadowhunter, I believe?" All looked in awe. Angels and wizards did not mingle together, so how could Snape possibly know?  
"Yes."  
"What is your relation to Miss Racanelle? Why are you visiting Hogwarts?"  
Jace and Nathalie kept quiet.  
"Am I to assume you are strangers?" Snape questioned.  
"Professor?"  
"Go ahead Miss Miron."  
"Jace and Nathalie are... similar to what Draco and I have..."  
"I see. Mr. Lightwood, are you familiar with alchemistic law?"  
"Practiced."  
"Well done. Are you aware of the charges possibly pressed tonight?"  
Jace looked around. "Yes sir. Assault, destruction, and disruption of a national event."  
"Very good. Now, Mr. Nott and Mr. Lightwood, please follow me into my office."  
Theo and Jace did so. Adia followed after, like a police escort.  
\---  
Draco bitterly walked around the Great Hall, looking for whatever. He was so mad, anything could have helped. Even his off her trolley ex Pansy Parkinson. His plan next was to find Scarlet. She'd know what Jessi was up to. Finally, he saw Nathalie standing by the refreshments table. He had taken to his previous hatred of muggle-borns when he was angry.  
"Nathalie!" Draco shouted.  
"Draco? Are you okay? Have you seen Jessi?"  
"No." He looked around for Scarlet, but one would think it was Jessi. "Where is that mudblood anyway?" He thought he had said it to himself, until he heard a gasp from Nathalie and rapid panting, as if one was to cry. He shrugged it off.  
"DRACO!" Nathalie shrieked.  
"What is it?" He turned to her and saw Nathalie pointing behind him. He turned around. Now, he felt like the utmost wanker in the universe Jessi stood behind him,  
rooted to the spot. She was crying, and looked as if she was holding it in.  
"Jessi." Draco looked extremely guilty.  
The second he spoke, Jessi burst into tears, sobbing incoherently. She hurried out of the room, fast as her turtle speed body could take her. Draco ran after her, but the Hufflepuffs slowed him down.They barred him from leaving, until Scarlet appeared. "Let him go after her."  
"Scarlet!" Draco brushed himself off when he was released. "Where have you been?"  
"Never mind me!" Scarlet slapped him. "Go after her!"  
Draco scurried off into the Hallway. He looked around quickly, and he saw a flash of black hair head up the inside stairwell. Draco threw open door, but Jessi had gone.  
"Jessi?!" Draco shouted. "I'm sorry! Please come back love!" But in the darkness there was only  
him and his echo.  
\---  
"Now then, what in Merlin's name was your row about, gentlemen?" Snape, intimidating, asked.  
Theo and Jace only stood, embarrassed by what escalated.  
Adia rolled her eyes. "Squabbling over a bird, Professor. Typical among these blokes."  
Snape stood out of his chair, slamming his hands hard on the desk. Theo shuddered, while Jace remained expressionless and Adia smirked. Snape was so epic.  
"Why you insolent children! You were seen by no less than seven students!" He removed his hands from the desk and crossed his arms. "Do you have any idea how serious this is? You have risked the exposure of student corruption! Not to mention the damage you inflicted on a tradition that's been on these grounds since before you were born!"  
"Honestly, Mr. Snape, I think we were more damaged." Jace tried to soften the mood.  
"SILENCE! I assure you, were you a wizard and your fate rested with me, the both of yowould be on the train to prison, TONIGHT!"  
Nathalie burst into the room. "Professor, Jace is innocent!" She said in an instant.  
Snape's office went silent, not even the sound of the Great Hall could be heard.  
"Miss Racanelle, there is no prosecution here." He stood tall. "I am merely ticking off your... mate..."  
Nathalie flushed on the inside. "I apologize, Professor."  
"Now then, shall we continue? Miss Racanelle, you were a witness, true?"  
"Yes."  
"Then on with the debriefing. Adia?" Snape motioned to Adia, who strode over to the desk boldly.  
"Thanks. Nott. You're up." Theo nodded. "When did this fight start?"  
"In the middle of the Yule Ball, this bloke toddled over to me and started a quarrel with me."  
Snape turned to Jace. "Mr. Lightwood, what was your motive to harm Mr. Nott?"  
Jace scoffed a little, " He was being an ass."  
"Jace! Language!" Nathalie complained softly.  
"Right... So you had no initial motivation? You randomly decided to beat the ____ out of him?" Adia rolled her eyes.  
"Miss Racanelle, where were you at that time?"  
"I was being escorted by Jace to speak with Theodore."  
"Why?" Adia pressed further.  
"Because Jace was being a green-eyed monster."  
"Why would he have any reason to be jealous?"  
"Because Theo chats me up and is a creep!" Nathalie shouted.  
"I'm sorry, but I am gormless. You were seeing someone?" Theo, very embarrassed, announced.  
"And the case is closed!" Adia cheered.  
"Yes. She is seeing someone, so back off!" Jace grabbed Nathalie by the arm and pulled her out the door. "I've had enough of these desperate wannabes..." He muttered.  
"Mr. Lightwood! Expect an arrest by the Clave when you return home!" Snape shouted.  
"And take a hint, Theodore Nott!" Nathalie managed to yell before Jace pulled her into the hallway.  
Jace swore. "Damn Clave. I guess I'm not going back to the Institution..."  
Nathalie's expression changed to a disappointed one. "Why Jace? Why does this always happen?"  
"What does?"  
"You are an idiot! Every freakin' time you show up, you cause trouble for me!"  
"Oh, so I'm nothing good for you? The hell is that supposed to mean, Nathalie?"  
"It means stop being a jerk! Stop being so jealous!"  
"I am not jealous. I am just protecting you from suspicious people that might hurt you."  
"Are you going to attack every guy that comes at me?"  
"No!" He lied.  
"Really. What if Simon made a move at me?" She raised a brow, trying to make him crack.  
"What? Simon is with Isabelle. And I thought he gave up on you when he saw me." He tried not to sound vain.  
"You-" Nathalie moved in to slap him. "You are so narcissistic! I seriously wonder why I'm still with you!"  
"You're questioning it?" His brows raised.  
"Yes, I am! Maybe it means you need to change!" She shouted before walking away.  
"Nathalie, come back please!" He tried to win her back with his charm.  
"Go home, Jace Lightwood! See if karma gets to you in the City of Bones!" She huffed away.  
\---  
"Oy, tidy totty!" Jessi heard the flirtatious voice behind her as she entered the astronomy tower. She turned around to see Blaise Zabini, with a suggestive face. She backed up as far as she could, and felt the air at her heel from the balcony.  
"Run away from Drake, have you?" He laughed throatily. Was he tipsy? Jessi thought.  
"How's about we have a go?" He breathed on her neck, sickening. "Revenge? He moved closer, and ran his hand along her side, pressing hard at her waist and bosom.  
Jessi was gonna have a heart attack. Draco's best mate was here, drunk, and he was about to assault her.  
"Merlin!" She screamed.  
"So you do want me, hmm?" Blaise chuckled. "Draco won't be too happy when he hears how promiscuous the love of his life is."  
_What? Me? I'm the love of his life?_ Jessi thought. _But Blaise is high! He can't actually know_ _what he's saying!_  
"NO!!" Jessi screamed louder.  
"Sorry love, but I can't resist..." And then he kissed her.  
\---  
"Nathalie, don't be like this." Jace pleaded.  
Nathalie stopped in her tracks and turned around suddenly, her arms crossed. "What. What do you want from me, Jace Lightwood, because I-"  
He moved swiftly, then slowly, planted a kiss on her lips.  
"Mff..."  
"I don't want anything from you, Nathalie. You are all I need..." There Jace went, being smooth and dreamy.So just like every other cliche rom-com, some killjoy interrupts the magic.  
"Get a room you two!" Adia scolded. "And Nathalie, please do not turn into Jessi and Malfoy."  
Nathalie broke away. "Maybe you should go..."  
"Can't I just stay here with you forever?" Jace looked into her eyes.  
"This is so MANKY!" Adia looked disgusted, before walking away. "That's 5 points from Hufflepuff! I already took away ten from Jessi for snogging in public!" She sashayed away.  
"You don't have the authority to take points away!" Nathalie reminded her.  
"I know, but Snape does!"  
"Forgive me now?" Jace asked.  
"Yes. But watch it!" She smiled sweetly, then growled suddenly. Classic.  
\---  
Scarlet had spent the last 3 hours locked in the bathroom, with no wand or anything.  
"Bloody hell!" She cursed, hungry, tired, and sweating.  
The ballgown prevented her from doing most, and she was prepared to rip it off and jump through a window. Windows at Hogwarts were castle windows, no lock or opening. Thus Scarlet thought of breaking the glass. But what was everyone going to say when they saw her in only her knickers? She was desperate, and she could sneak in and grab her wand from the table. She unzipped her dress, and stepped out. Now she was wearing her smalls and boyshorts. She looked in the mirror, a silver camisole, white lace bra and panties, and black biker shorts. She gulped. She looked like a prostitute. Even worse, she was about to put on her three-inch heels. Great. Broken glass littered the ground, and she prayed she wouldn't be cut. She climbed on the windowsill,carefully, and slowly, jumped out of the window, landing on soft grass. She thought she wasn't seen, until she felt something dark looming about.  
"I smell a mudblood..." A voice full of evil muttered.  
Scarlet turned around and gasped. She was looking straight into the eyes of Fenrir Greyback, who was less than two feet away from her.  
\---  
"NO!!" Jessi kept screaming, as Blaise undressed her then threw her on the ground.  
"You are disgusting!" She shrieked, slapping him, when he kissed her again.  
"Disgustingly handsome?" Blaise corrected, ignoring Jessi's pleas of release. He was consumed by desire, and wanted nothing more than to be on the job with his best mate's bird. Draco and him had a quarrel, and this was his payback.  
"Draco!!!" Jessi shrieked louder, only causing Blaise to kiss her quiet. Muffled screaming ensued.  
"Draco's not coming, love..." And he began to press against her forcefully.  
Jessi's heart beat furiously, she sweated and teared up. All she needed was a private escape from it all. She wanted to wish upon the stars upon the tower and imagine herself flying into the night sky. And maybe, just maybe, like a movie, Draco would kneel in front of her and beg for forgiveness. Maybe share a kiss as a shooting star passed by and fireworks for the Yule Ball crackled below, among cheering students. They'd step out onto the balcony, and Draco would tense up, remembering his ambush on Dumbledore. Hogwarts would see them together, and not fighting, and finally realize blood status can't dissolve love. But her idea shattered in front of her eyes when Blaise began his sinful ravishing.  
"Draco. Draco. Draco." Jessi felt the pressure near her fanny. Lord Jesus Christ! "NO!!!"  
\---  
Draco had barely made it to the floor of the Astronomy Tower when he heard Jessi screaming.  
"NO!!!" A loud kissing noise. "Get off of me!" Slap. "Get on your bloody bike, you wanker!"  
"Why do you keep crying for Draco, love?" Blaise chuckled. "Is he ever actually there for you?"  
Draco froze, as did Jessi. But Jessi was hopeless. "Draco..." Bang! "Draco!" CRASH!  
"DRACO!!!"  
Then he ran for the door. Locked.  
"___!" He swore.  
" _Alomohora_!" The door swung open, and Draco saw utter terror.  
\---  
"Demons." Jace scoffed, examining the ceiling of the Great Hall as Nathalie and him took a spin on the dance floor.  
"Jace. Can't you ever stop worrying about them?"  
"I'm a Shadowhunter, honey. You always got to be on the lookout."  
Nathalie giggled. "Speaking of lookout, where is Jessi, Scarlet, and Draco?"  
"Trust me, I think their off making out somewhere. Scarlet's probably in the bathroom fixing her makeup or something like that..."  
"I taught you well."  
Just then, a blood-curdling scream pierced through the Great Hall, causing the musician to stop playing. The scream lasted long, then a loud snapping sound followed.  
"Good evening Hogwarts. I have come for Harry Potter and all the Mudbloods." A devilish yet familiar voice announced to the masses.  
Nathalie gasped, holding on to Jace tighter.  
"Who's that? What has he done to you?" Jace shielded her face from the man.  
"It's Lord Voldemort. He's our equivalent of Sebastian or Valentine."  
Jace's eyes went wide."Don't worry Nathalie, I'll protect you." He laughed. "Why doesn't hehave a nose?"  
Nathalie tensed more.  
"What? Not funny?"  
"No. Look who's with them."  
A figure was unconscious, thrown over Greyback's shoulder, injured badly, and was very, very, familiar.  
"S---cca-rlet..."  
\---  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"  
Despite what he saw, Draco wanted answers. He had opened the door to see a starkers Jessi crushed under a semi-starkers Blaise. He could only imagine what chaos Blaise could have done, or worse, was about to do. Jessi's mouth was spelled shut, as were her hands and feet. It was as if she was petrified,only she could breathe, and move her eyes. It was like invisible rope.  
"Oy Draco! It seems your bird here wanted me too!"  
"Jessi?" Draco, very concerned, looked at her.  
"Nmmoofff!" Jessi shouted through the obstacle, shaking her head.  
Blaise kissed her again. Draco boiled with rage. Blaise pressed his hands against her waist, and stood up. Draco lost it. He charged at Blaise and punched him in the face, drawing blood from his nose.  
"Don't." He breathed heavily in his face. "touch her. Ever. Never ever, for as long as you will live."  
Blaise ducked backwards. "And If I do," He spat out blood. "what will you do?"  
"I'll bloody kill you, mate." Draco played the friendly threat. "Get the hell out of here." Draco shoved him out the door. Blaise, very intoxicated, walked away like a buffoon.  
The very second he had gone, Draco dashed over to Jessi.  
"Merlin, Jessi. Merlin." He caressed her face, moving to her head and neck, then her back, helping her to sit up. She was crying. "I swear to Merlin, if that wanker ever does it again, I will-"  
"Draco..." Jessi said weakly.  
"Yes, my love?"  
"He didn't-" She swallowed. "Do it."  
Draco looked a little relieved. "Thank Merlin. But even so, I'm gonna bloody kill him."  
"Draco."  
"Hmm?"  
"Don't kill for my sake."  
"He blooming feeled you up, I am not gonna let anybody do that to you. No matter what."  
"You're not jealous anymore." Jessi concluded.  
"Huh?!" Draco's eyes widened. "Of course I'm freaking jealous! and... I'm sorry if I'm such an idiot."  
"Draco. Put a sock in it." She surprisingly smiled. "and kiss me."  
"Puffles-"  
Jessi used all her strength to kiss him hard on the mouth.  
"You're not mad?" Draco asked when she broke away.  
Jessi collapsed against him. "No. In fact..." She played with his hair. "I might like that about you."  
"ARGGH!" He groaned, He lifted up his left sleeve and rubbed where his Dark Mark was.  
“Damn, he's calling me."  
"Are you serious, right now?" Jessi complained. "At least get me to my room."  
"Not like that, though!" His eyes trailed down her frame, and back up again to her face.  
"Although..."  
"Right now? My god, Draco."  
"Alright, alright." He set Jessi gently against the wall. He stood up and fetched her clothes thrown all the way on the other side of the tower.  
As Draco dressed Jessi up, he found it hard to keep it that way. He was so used to taking them off that he went slowly.  
"Hard for you to to keep it on?" Jessi asked mischievously.  
"Merlin, yes."  
Draco finished, and helped her to stand up. Instead, she fell against him.  
"Carry me." She softly demanded.  
Draco looked at the heavy ballgown she was wearing and groaned under his breath. But being the gentleman he was, he proceeded to carrying her.  
"You better not be thinking I'm fat, Draco."


	4. I EAT DEATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sounds like things are going to get messy....
> 
> Voldemort and the Death Eaters attack Hogwarts. Jace joins in the battle, Draco is torn between his responsibilities and Jessi, Draco's jealousy worsens, and Nathalie is unsure of her feelings for Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for violence, torture, and abuse.

Bellatrix had managed to intercept the crowd and take control of the destruction. She stood on a table and began breaking the walls in. Glass exploded around like fireworks, and the once starry ceiling caved in.  
" _Morsmordre_!" She encanted, and the Dark Mark appeared all around.  
People were running, some Gryffindors trying to battle the other Death Eaters, Ravenclaws making battle plans, Hufflepuffs refusing to let go of their friends, and Slytherins standing by their Death Eater parent. Nathalie ran alongside Jace, who was busy fighting the Death Eaters that stood in their way.  
"Nathalie, go hide. I'll stay here."  
Nathalie's eyes went wide, like the time there was a bee in her hair. "No, Jace! Don't-"  
He shut her up with a lingering kiss. "I love you Nathalie." He pushed her into the crowd of escaping students and looked back at her with soulful eyes. Perhaps when Nathalie looked back she was crying.  
\---  
Scarlet woke up to sounds of battle. Her eyes opened suddenly to see the wall of the Great Hall destroyed. She looked around. In front of her was Bellatrix destroying everything, to her right was the wall, above her was a chandelier, and to her left was Voldy. She gasped, but that was dumb. Voldy came up to her and kicked her in the face. "Filthy mudblood." Scarlet tried hard not to cry, but honestly, you had to be Harry Potter or a Gryffindor to be fearless. The tears rolled down her face, as did the line of Death Eaters being commanded away.  
\---  
Adia had no other choice but to follow Snape into the front lines. Her Mark burned as hot as Snape's did. Being a newly welcomed Death Eater was all different to her. Yes, she was liked for her excellent strategy and fighting skills, but when it came to publicity, especially at Hogwarts, she seemed hesitant. Adia would hate it if someone like Jessi knew of her weakness. She didn't want to seem weak. As Snape entered the stage, Adia looked around and saw Scarlet tied up against the wall. Then she began to wonder, where were the other Hufflepuffs?  
\---  
Draco was running around Hogwarts, carrying Jessi, hurting in the arm, and dodging the stone that was demolishing from the outside forces.  
"We're here." Draco let Jessi down to open the door to the Hufflepuff Common Room. She walked as if she had no injuries.  
"Were you just faking it the whole time?" Draco scolded.  
"Some of it..." She giggled, Draco scowled. "Sorted this way." She said to the portrait, who hesitated, seeing Draco. "My, my," She gasped. "You are letting in a Death Eater?"  
"Oh no, he's a nice one. .." Jessi told the portrait.  
"Go on in, then."  
The door opened, and the second Draco walked in, someone shouted.  
"Malfoy! He's going to kill us muggle-borns! He's a Death Eater!"  
"Oh, belt up, Hannah. If Draco was really like that, wouldn't I be dead by now?"  
Everyone murmured. Jessi went upstairs to her dorm and Draco followed.  
Nathalie jumped up when Jessi walked into the room.  
"What happened?!"  
"Blaise Zabini tried making a move on me in the Astronomy Tower, that's what!"  
Nathalie looked at Draco.  
"He tried doing it with her."  
Nathalie gasped.  
"Yeah, I know." Jessi rolled her eyes. She began unzipping her dress.  
"Jessi! You're gonna change with Draco right here?"  
"I don't mind." Jessi said.  
"I REALLY don't mind." Draco raised his brows.  
"You pervert!" Nathalie scolded Draco and pushed him outside. "Wait here!"  
"Nathalie! Everyone's gonna get him!" Jessi squeaked.  
Just then, Draco shouted. "Hands off me you filthy mudbloods!"  
Jessi barely put her clothes on when she huffed over to the door.  
"WHAT did I just hear you say?!" She shouted at Draco.  
Draco wasn't listening to a word she said. He just stared at her halfly-dressed figure. And of  
course, he blushed.  
"What?!" She shouted again.  
Jessi was wearing a long gold shirt that went past her upper thighs. She looked like she was wearing a short dress. And THAT'S why Draco blushed. Jessi slammed the door in his face. She walked back to her bed and continued to dress up. She put on black skinny jeans and knee-high heeled black boots. She tied her hair in a gold ponytail and put on a long gray coat, and jabbed her wand in her boot.  
"You look like Isabelle." Nathalie laughed.  
Jessi laughed and walked back to the door, and opening, Draco fell right in.  
"Were you eavesdropping?" Nathalie looked at him disappointedly.  
"Yes he was." Jessi looked down at him.  
Draco stared at her outfit. "Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to look for Scarlet."  
"WHAT?!" Draco and Nathalie shouted. "Have you gone mad?!"  
"The Dark Lord would kill you in a manner of seconds!" Draco secured her hands behind her back.Nathalie dragged Jessi to her bed and sealed her on it with her wand. Then she stole Jessi's out of her boot.  
"You're not going anywhere!" They yelled.  
A FEW MINUTES LATER  
Jessi tried escaping several times. The third time she jumped off her bed and ran for the door but crashed into Draco who was guarding the door.  
"Forgetting something?" He winked, waving Jessi's wand around in his hand. Jessi lunged forward, but Draco ducked and pinned her down. After Draco carried her back to the bed, Jessi tried again to escape. This time she tried making the both of them feel guilty.  
"Don't you care if Scarlet is missing?"  
"Yes, very much."  
"Then don't you think we should go try finding her?"  
"We should, but we shouldn't. Voldy could very easily capture and torture us."  
Draco flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.  
"What? You don't care about Scarlet enough to keep her safe?"  
Jessi interrogated both of them until Nathalie realized what she was doing.  
"Jessica. We are NOT going out into the open, especially near potty Death Eaters!"  
Draco coughed.  
"Well, NOT Draco of course."  
Finally, Jessi gave up and decided to call it a night. She wouldn't actually go to sleep, but have a traditional Saturday night slumber party with Nathalie, and Scarlet, if she had been there.  
"Looks like Draco's replacing Scarlet!" Nathalie giggled.  
"Can we polyjuice my little dragon?" Jessi laughed.  
"I'm right here, you know." Draco rolled his eyes.  
"Wait." Jessi reached under her pillow and pulled out a frilly book and tossed it to Draco. "We have no secrets, right? Read my memoir for the time being."  
Draco smiled playfully and cracked it open to the first page. Jessi sat down next to Draco on her bed, and let him snuggle her bum while he digested her diary passionately. The two Hufflepuff witches began a comforting round of rabbiting.  
"So Draco called me it, and I ran to the Astronomy tower to vent. But when I got there, I met a drunk Blaise Zabini."  
"OMG."  
"Then he started flirting with me, and then the next thing I knew, he was assaulting me. He was so disgusting. He tasted like fire whiskey and smelled like alcohol."  
"You tasted him?!"  
"Nathalie! He freakin' kissed me and grabbed my bum and my chest and tried to FORCE me!"  
"When did Draco find you?"  
"So Draco found us somewhat "bare" and then Blaise touched me again trying to stand up, and then Draco punched him in the face and kicked him out."  
"Are you going to report him?"  
"For assault, not rape."  
"You've been in love with me since first year?!" Draco exclaimed in awe, reading a page.  
"What, how is that surprising? Anyway Nathalie, what's up with Jace?"  
"He pushed me into a crowd of frantic people."  
"What?"  
"Well, actually, he said he was going to stay and fight and then he kissed me and then he pushed me." She giggled.  
"Ok, doesn't sound amazing enough. Can you act it out?"  
Nathalie laughed loudly. "The Great Hall was in battle, and I was running away with Jace. He kicked a Death Eater in the face and then he turned to me and stared me down.  
'Nathalie, go hide. I'll stay.'" In her best guy voice. Jessi burst out laughing. Her guy voice was what one could call, " a dumb jock". It was hilarious.  
"We DO NOT sound like a bunch of dimwits!" Draco looked up, glaring at her.  
"You're ruining the moment!" Nathalie whined.  
"What, did he drag you in a closet and snog you or something?"  
"No. Can I continue?" Silence. "Thank You. I stared at him."  
'No, Jace! Don't-'" She sounded like a romance novel. She grabbed a pillow and imitated Jace kissing her off guard. She sighed and made soft noises and kissy faces. She moved the pillow. "'I love you Nathalie.'" She made her suggestive face but added a bit of suaveness.  
Jessi fangirl screamed. Nathalie and Draco made wide glances. Nathalie grabbed the pillow and pantomimed Jace pushing her into the crowd.  
"Ok, stop! OMG, he told you he loved you! Did you say it back?" Jessi bounced around happily.  
"I-"  
"Nathalie," Jessi gasped. "DO you love him back?"  
"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know. I'm not ready to tell him yet."  
"You're never ready when it comes to relationships!"  
"Don't worry about me."  
"Do you ever make Nathalie style her hair like mine and put on grey contacts?"  
"WHAT?!" Jessi snatched the book from his hands. "I never wrote that!"  
"Just curious. Also curious why you have kisses all over my name"  
"What do you think?" Jessi made puppy dog eyes.  
"Please don't make out in front of me." Nathalie shielded her eyes. "Draco, you sure you don't want to head back to Slytherin House?"  
"Are you telling me to go away?"  
"Yes."  
"I can't. First of all, 75% of all the Slytherins have Death Eater relations, Two, I'm not leaving Jessi."  
"Aw!!!" Nathalie smiled then winked at Jessi.  
Jessi laughed then jumped on Draco suddenly, knocking whatever he was holding onto the floor. Jessi lay her head on his chest and sniffed his green apple scented hair.  
"Way to rub that in my face! Where's MY boyfriend?"  
\---  
Nathalie's boyfriend, was in fact, downstairs fighting the enemy. He wasn't exactly sure how to fight, what with their wands and his blades and stele. From previous experiences, he'd seen the horror a simple incantation would do, and now he was thinking of the best strategy. But it seemed impossible, as if every Death Eater had eyes in the back of their head. Now, he was tucked behind a pillar, looking around for the next move. His thoughts were interrupted by a crackling sound and candles and  
chandeliers crashing down to the floor, glass breaking everywhere, and people shouting " _LUMOS_ " and tiny blue lights appearing all over. Jace smiled a bit. He loved fighting in the dark, especially much to his expertise.  
\---  
"What-?!" Nathalie gasped.  
"Someone must have snuffed out all the candles." Draco looked around.  
"Who knows what everyone will do in the dark!" Jessi sounded scared.  
" _Lumos_!" Nathalie and Draco took out their wands and the only lights in the room flickered on.  
"Where's your wand?"  
"You two pocketed it after I tried escaping!" Jessi said, annoyed.  
Nathalie lent Jessi her wand, and Jessi, in turn, disarmed the both of them.  
"That's for keeping me locked up!"  
"Oh stuff it, Puffles and let's get out of here." Draco said, bored, then accio'd his wand back over.  
"I'll say it again. Have you gone mad? We can't go out there! Students aren't allowed out there, and there are- Death Eaters!"  
"Ahem! That's my line! And Oh, there's more than Death Eaters out there, Nathalie, you can be sure of that." Draco said, insulted.  
"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Jessi slapped him.  
Nathalie laughed. "Ooh..'  
"That felt good."  
"Ow. What was that for?"  
"Not helping us keep calm." Jessi jumped off the bed and headed for the door.  
"Hey, where are you going?" Draco called.  
"Looking for Scarlet.. and Jace. Now while everyone's lost in the dark."  
"Jace! Oh my gosh!" Nathalie followed her to the door.  
"Oh no... If JACE is going to be there, I'm coming with you." Draco did the same.  
"Do you sound jealous, my little dragon?"  
Draco said nothing and opened the door.  
"Nathalie, you go on ahead. I'm gonna have a talk with Draco."  
When Nathalie was far away enough, Jessi stood insecurely next to Draco.  
"I only said that so you'd come with me."  
"Then why do you have to tick me off, you could have just asked."  
"Just a test." Jessi pressed a finger to his lips then turned around as quickly as possible and power walked away.  
"Oy! You're not getting out of this that easily!" Draco ran up and caught her before she went any farther.  
"What test?"  
" To see if you're still being green-eyed." There was so much irony in that sentence Draco scoffed unintentionally.  
"What?" Jessi frowned, Draco shrugged. "Anyway, knowing you, if I hadn't done that, you would have come with us and then disappeared when there was trouble. Like all the other times."  
"Ok, I'm an idiot. There I said it."  
"Yes! You finally admitted it." Jessi laughed.  
"You are so cheeky." Draco crossed his arms.  
"Then stop being jealous and cowardly and this won't happen."  
"Come along, Puffles." He said this as if he heard it before and was annoyed.  
Jessi smiled. She knew how stressed out Draco could get.  
\---  
Jace ran towards where Voldemort was standing. As he expected, he was surrounded. So here came an epic fight scene. Jace ducked as they charged, knocking each other down. They stood up, as Jace tripped them again and again, punching and kicking, and what not. He drew out seraph blades, and slowly, but efficiently, slashed his attackers. Each time, however, he heard them encanting " _Episkey_ " and " _Reparo_ ". Their would magically get up as if nothing had happened.  
Every so often, he heard a " _Diffindo_ "," _Crucio","Imperio_ ", and " _Avada Kedavra_ ". He dodged these spells swiftly, remembering what Nathalie would tell him. He continued to fight, this time attempting to keep them on their backs. His idea was to stab them in the spot that could sever their spine and their heart at the same time, as his father taught him. " _Confundo", "Levicorpus",_ _"Expelliarmus","Depulso", "Stupefy", "Impedimenta", "Petrificus Totalus"_... The spells never seemed to stop. Then he realized his stele must have been confused for as a wand.  
"Damn." He chuckled.

There must have been some stupid wizards in the crowd. He was right, because Draco's dumb henchmen Crabbe and Goyle were trying to disarm him. The fight raged on. His seraph blades were frozen in the air and fell to the ground. He could hear buzzing sounds, felt pain, confusion, being raised upside down in the air, and stabbing pain. But it wasn't really pain, he was used to it. Only difference was it was from a hundred wands going at the same time.Suddenly, he was frozen, and pain rushed to his veins. He was petrified. He swore, thinking about summoning Raziel if only he could. Fenrir Greyback licked one of his wounds and coughed, stunned almost.  
"This boy is nor muggle nor wizard. This blood tastes... holy..." And he collapsed to the ground, in shock and pain.  
\---  
Scarlet was witnessing everything from her weak body in position by the stage, and noticed everyone was fighting Jace. She tried her best to wiggle out of the bind she was in. She managed to lie on her stomach and hold her hand out.  
"Accio wand..." She encanted quietly, and her wand came to her hand. She broke out of her bind,and kneeled. But she looked up to see a pair of mysterious dark brown eyes.  
"Scarlet. What are you doing?"  
"Adia, why don't you just kill me already like you killed everyone else?" She said bravely.  
'Look, Hufflepuff. I don't hate you, and I don't kill humans. So just trust me and I'll get you out of here safely."  
Scarlet scoffed. "Like anyone can trust you. Look at who you've become. Look what you did to essi. I'm surprised Pauline hasn't given up on you yet."  
Adia tensed. Jessi must have told her EVERYTHING. "Ok, you little- female dog, I'm trying. Really. Just act dead while I pretend to cremate you outside and we can pretend this never happened."  
"Deal. And.. just saying... Jessi will never forget it. She'll only forgive you partially."  
Scarlet stood up, ready to have Adia stun her to follow through with the plan.  
Suddenly, she turned into a dog and pounced on Adia. Scarlet was sick of people stereotyping her as weak and prissy.  
"Now I can ACTUALLY call you a b----!" Adia sectumsempra'd Scarlet the dog, who yelped backwards, Scarlet the dog shrugged it off and headed straight into the crowd fighting Jace.  
\---  
"Let's do this, Draco." Jessi whispered. They were surrounded by rookie Death Eaters, who were desperate to get Draco to the Dark Lord.  
"Malfoy... fighting your own kind? You blood traitor..." They pressured him.  
"Leave him alone..." Jessi growled. "You idiots have no idea what he really wants."  
"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood. And oh look Malfoy, you've got yourself a girlfriend!"  
"You'll pay for that one! Eat slugs!" Draco aimed and the victim fell backwards and began to vomit slugs.  
"Really, Draco? Really." Jessi laughed. "And honestly, you guys have no clue who you're dealing with."  
Jessi ran away into the dark, as a forfeit ploy. Draco incendio'd the floor, burning the feet of everyone but himself. Out of nowhere, a fox with black fur and brown eyes jumped into the action,attacking everyone but Draco.  
"Thanks for the epic entrance, Draco." Jessi giggled.  
Jessi used her tail to fan the flames toward the rookies so that they would be forced to retreat or be injured. Some stayed behind, and began to claw out on Jessi. The fox was in a bridge position like a human was. Jessi transformed back, and everyone gasped. Jessi winked, and kicked their faces with her heeled boot, and with her hands, stupefied the rest that were on her. She kept her hands and teethed sharp, claws and fangs still intact. So she clawed, kicked, and bit. Draco kept to his classic stand and stun. Yes, he was trained in hand-to-hand combat, but really didn't feel like fighting when his "foxy" secret rebel love was battling the enemy and was doing fine. The wands raged on an on, and it seemed to last forever.  
\---  
One of the Gryffindors had taken Dumbledore's put-outer and lit the lights back on.  
" _NOX_!" Everyone shouted, and those wizards were able to fight. Jace swore, now he had more enemies to fight. But how could he fight, he thought, if he was completely in a bind? A loud bark shut up the indistinct noise and the creature had jumped into the crowd and stopped half of the original. Some thickheaded Death Eaters ran away in fear, especially Crabbe and Goyle. Still, Jace was outnumbered. Suddenly, the dog turned into a human witch.  
Jace's eyes widened. "Scarlet? You're a werewolf?"  
Scarlet scoffed, getting up and brushing debris off her shoulder. "Animagus."  
"Sorry, forgot about those." He looked around for Voldy. "Let's find Voldy and stop this madness."  
"Jace, may I remind you, you are injured?"  
"Just a scratch." He pushed himself up in an attempt to stand, but winced in pain.  
Scarlet sighed and apparated the both of them to a safe spot, just as Nathalie had ran out of the common room and in front of them.  
Nathalie gasped. "Jace!" She ran to his side and kneeled next to him. "Scarlet!"  
"I'm fine." He tried to move but he was stiffened.  
"What's wrong?" Nathalie asked with concern in her blue eyes. "We have no secrets, right?"  
"Someone stunned me with their wand."  
"You weren't stunned." Scarlet announced, then turned to Nathalie. "He was petrified."  
"Petrificus Totalus." Nathalie examined Jace.  
"A full body bind?" Jace questioned.  
"Yes, you're fine, but let me just reverse the spell." Nathalie drew out her wand, ready.  
"He's injured all over, maybe we should tend to them while he's numb."  
Jace closed his eyes.  
"OMG, what happened?" A voice seemed to get closer.  
Jace opened his eyes, vision blurry. "Isabelle?"  
"No, it's Jessi dressed as Isabelle."  
Nathalie helped Jace sit up. Jace looked around, Scarlet was taking vague bottles out of the common room and back to where he was. He looked again and Draco was standing next to Jessi, but was giving him the look. Not just any look, but the possessive protective look. He lay back and waited to gain his energy back.  
"Jessi? Why are you dressed like that?"  
"Scarlet, OMG, you're all right. This is my fighting outfit." She spun around like a ballerina, then imitated punching someone, followed by a cry of victory.  
"Oh Jessi, you and your fashion sense..." Scarlet giggled.  
"Did anyone notice why Scarlet is dressed in her knickers?" Draco asked,bored.  
"Draco!" Jessi blushed. He only said perverted things if it was involving her.  
"It's called being kidnapped by Greyback." Scarlet sassily remarked.  
Draco shuddered. Greyback scared the hell out of him.  
"Okay. I'm gonna get some clothes." She trotted off to the common room, trailing blood after her.  
"Scarlet, you're bleeding!" Nathalie noticed.  
"We are in a battle,nothing new." Scarlet shrugged.  
"Nathalie's right, you are BLEEDING, like it keeps coming back. Like a monthly."  
That killed it. Was everyone being crude today?  
"Sectumsempra..." Nathalie breathed out. Draco turned cold. Jessi felt his icy stance, then looked at him. She remembered he had fallen victim to it.  
"What?" Scarlet was confused.  
"A never healing cut." She turned to Draco. "Take it off." She started unbuttoning his shirt.  
"What? Here?" Draco tried pulling back. She wanted to show the scars.  
"Fine then. Shy much?" Jessi crossed her arms. "Draco was a victim. He has scars from it."  
"I have way too many scars already!" Scarlet complained.  
"Who's gonna tend to the injured now?" Jessi hopelessly said.  
"It only makes sense to have me tend to Scarlet and Jessi to Jace." Nathalie said. "Scarlet's gonna flip out if a guy sees her, and I heard Draco sucks at healing spells."  
"Hey!" Draco shouted.  
Jessi giggled. "Well, let's start healing the sick."  
Scarlet began opening the door to the common room. "In here, for privacy sakes!"  
Jessi turned to Draco. "Help me hold him."  
Jace frowned as Draco and Jessi threw each arm over their shoulders.  
"Thanks, guys." He said weakly.  
\---  
Jessi forced Draco to stand outside the door where they were healing each other. Jace and Jessi in one room, and Nathalie and Scarlet in the other. He was getting jealous yet again. He heard everyone laughing and having a good time and he assumed the worst. In his mind was the most intimate things  
he could think of. Then he thought why couldn't NATHALIE tend to Jace, after all she WAS HIS girlfriend. Maybe Jessi and Nathalie were testing him again. Probably. He calmed down a little bit. Inside, Nathalie and Scarlet were laughing about how idiotic Draco was sometimes.  
"I think it's cute how Jessi sees he's so thick and yet she still loves him."  
"I know, right. Do you think he realizes he's in yet another jealousy test right now?"  
Scarlet raised a brow then burst out laughing again. "Nope!"  
"Ha ha. Anyway, do you know how you got hit?"  
"I'm pretty sure it was Adia."  
"Why Adia? She doesn't hate you."  
"I sort of attacked her..."  
"Trying to be epic?"  
Scarlet nodded.  
Jessi helped Jace stand up after she finished. She walked behind him to pick up his stele when she tripped on a piece of cloth lying on the ground.  
"NO!" She went flying to the ground, her arms flailing to the side, and landing on something soft with a loud thud. She felt skin and fabric.Draco heard the noise and slammed the door open and swore when he saw what happened.  
Jessi lay on top of Jace in a perfect pre-makeout position.  
"WHAT THE-!" Draco shouted.  
Jessi got off of Jace and blushed profusely and apologized. Jace did the same. Draco however, was fuming.  
"AH-HA! I knew this was going to happen!"  
"What are you talking about?" Jace frowned.  
"Shut up, you pincher." Draco told him off. "Jessica. So much for faithfulness."  
"Draco, this isn't what it looks like."  
"Right. Because last time it was."  
"Draco," Jessi started, angry.  
"Woah, woah." Jace stepped in between them. "Sorry Draco, but she tripped on me. How about nobody fights each other and only the enemy?"  
"You just can't resist female attention, can you Jace?" Draco sarcastically asked.  
"Draco!" Jessi slapped him. "I FELL. Now do you believe us?"  
"Allright!" Draco frowned, hand going to the red mark now on his face. "Was that necessary?"  
"What else was I supposed to do?" Jessi naughtily said.  
Draco rolled his eyes, and walked over to Jace. "Hey, sorry about that,mate. You know what it's like seeing another bloke with your bird. Truce?" He held out a hand.  
"Yeah, no problem, sorry for the confusion, and yes, when other guys surround your girl."  
He took Draco's hand and they gave each other a guy hug.  
Jace was heading out the door, but he stopped in front of Jessi. "Thanks, Jessi. Sorry about all that awkwardness. Didn't mean to come between you two."  
"Oh don't worry about it.Draco's just being a jealous prat right now." She laughed. "You better go check on Nathalie."  
Jace walked out, and Jessi closed the door, slowly and irritated. She turned around, and spoke slowly and quietly, then fast and loudly.  
"Draco." Jessi crossed her arms.  
\---  
"What's all that yelling about?" Nathalie heard it as Jace walked into the room.  
"Jessi did say Draco was being a jerk."  
"Oh my gosh..." Nathalie giggled. "Are you okay?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are we all ready?" Scarlet asked,breaking what could have been an endearing moment.  
"Let's go check on Jessi. Let's make sure she doesn't kill him."  
Suddenly the yelling ceased, followed by faint tittering.  
"Draco must have made a move." Jace chuckled.  
The three of them walked in to the badger and the snake snogging.  
"Wow." Scarlet made a bored face.  
"You forgot something in the Great Hall." Jace whispered in Nathalie's ear.  
"Hmm?"  
Instead of answering, he kissed her off-guard.  
"Randomly kissing me is something new." Nathalie breathed out.  
"What's old then?"  
"Confessing your undying love for me."  
"IS THIS A FREE MAKEOUT SESSION?!" Scarlet ruined the moment.  
"Oh Scarlet. We need to get you a boyfriend." Jessi sighed.  
"There is a BATTLE going on downstairs!"  
"Scarlet, stop pretending you're not jealous." Nathalie raised a brow.  
"When did you find out she was jealous?"  
"After Theo asked me out."  
"WHAT?!" Jace practically jumped into the air.  
Nathalie gave him a stare. Draco smirked, and started boasting about his good looks making Scarlet jealous of both him and Jessi.  
"Are we all ready for action?" Jace was eager to fight.  
Scarlet raised a brow. "You've just been injured! Don't you want to heal or something?"  
"I'll just draw a healing rune." Jace shrugged, motioning to Nathalie, then the door.  
Scarlet pulled Nathalie to the side as everyone else headed out.  
"Who-"  
"He's a Shadowhunter with angelic blood. He's unpredictable." Nathalie said almost instantly. She was used to Jace's bad boy attitude. She thought about what made him who he was. Angelic. Protective. Arrogant. Conflicted. Skilled. Damaged.  
"Hello? Nathalie?" Scarlet waved a hand in front of her day dreaming face. Nothing.  
"Nathalia Maria Teresa Racanelle." She said with the Italian accent and all the glamour.  
"Sorry." Nathalie shrugged nervously. "Daydreaming."  
"Let's go then."  
\---  
Adia saw Scarlet rescue Jace and Greyback collapse after a taste of his blood. Snape had ordered her to keep back and it was burning her, literally. Voldy called everyone for backup, and their scars must have been consuming them like incendios. Then it came to her attention, where was the Hufflepuff, the other one, the blood traitor, and the mudblood? By now, they should have come and fought. She felt bored out of her life standing, although epically, at Voldy's side. Voldemort mentioned he had a special task for her.  
"Severus." Adia asked Snape who was speaking to Voldy. "What am I to do in the meantime?"  
Snape made his thinking face. Voldemort smiled, ghastly, showing his teeth. "Find a way into the mudblood dormitories and get the filth in my presence. If you please, you may execute or torture in their domain. The dormitories are their only safe haven." He nodded to Adia. "This was not originally in my grand plan, but shall you fail, I will not punish you."  
Snape smirked. "My Lord, why shall Adia not be reprimanded?"  
Adia rolled her eyes. Snape was trying to encourage her to do better and get her hurt at the same time.  
"Why, Severus, such an excellent question." Voldy turned to Adia. "I cannot risk the harm of my most successful and youngest recruit."  
Adia felt proud of herself, but she knew Snape was disappointed in her. It was hard for her to pick. Snape, the wizard she adored, or Voldemort, the most feared in the wizarding world?  
\---  
Jessi trotted alongside Draco on route to the Great Hall. He kept his goal in mind, and looked straight ahead, not stopping or looking back for anything. Jessi stared at him , so enamored, not paying attention to anything but him. What made Draco who he was? Smart. Remorseful. Proud. Mysterious. Aristocratic.Pressured. There was so much. All in all, he was a poor little rich boy. He had everything; money, and status, a great education, looks, and a girlfriend who loved him more than anything. But  
he was controlled by his father in the pressured, overbearing path. Jessi daydreamed more. Merlin, he's hot and troubled? and he's all mine? OMG OMG OMG! She laughed. She still couldn't believe Draco was hers, even after being together for so long. Before she knew, she had run up to him and grabbed his hand.  
Draco took it happily, his thumb brushing along her knuckles.  
Over on the other side were the witch and Shadowhunter. Nathalie felt awkward around him, since he told her he loved her and the surprise kiss in the dorm. For most of the trip down, she walked next to him, a hand clutching her forearm. Jace noticed her insecurity, but he was waiting for the right moment.  
"Nathalie, what's wrong?" His eyes bore into her soul.  
"I'm just-tired."  
"I know you, Nathalie. Something's bugging you."  
"I'm tired from the Yule Ball."  
"Nathalie." Jace stopped her in her tracks, his hands going to her shoulders.  
"Jace-" Nathalie knew what was coming, yet her heart fluttered madly.  
He trailed an arm down her back, and slid around her waist. Pounding harder, getting that feeling when you know you're about to kiss.  
"Is it what I said earlier?"  
"No." She lied. She was confused, that was it. She knew she loved Jace, but she didn't know if she was ready to tell him yet.  
"Do you want to talk about it? You can tell me anything." He took her hand. Nathalie said nothing.  
Jace grew impatient. "I feel like taking a cold shower." He sounded annoyed. He dropped her hand and walked ahead of her, faster and not looking back.  
Nathalie was in shock. Why couldn't she just admit her confusion?  
\---  
This was it. Everyone in the group thought. It was time for the epic battle scene that ends the climax. Jace stopped everyone at the barred door to the Great Hall.  
"This is the plan," He said.  
"Who died and made you king?" Scarlet retorted.  
"You mean archangel." Nathalie chimed in.  
Jace crossed his arms. "The plan is this-"  
"Just go in there and disarm everyone!" Draco, exasperated, said.  
"This is not helping anything!" Jessi tried being the mediator. Everyone went silent.  
"The damn plan," Jace paused, giving everyone a look that made them mute. "Scarlet and Jessi will go in first, and they'll aim for them because they're sludgebloods. They'll surround them, then they can transform and attack. Meanwhile, the rest of us will attack from behind the distraction. Then we'll head for Moldevort."  
Nathalie couldn't resist exploding with laughter. Wizarding terms were so off for Jace.  
"Let me translate. Step aside, love." She stood in front of Jace. "The bloody plan. The muggle-borns will go in first and use animagi power to attack their captors. The rest of us will attack from behind and then we'll get rid of Voldemort."  
"Yeah, yeah," Jace agreed.  
"Let's kick some arse!" Scarlet cheered.  
Jace slowly opened the door. Scarlet eagerly propped herself in front. Jessi hesitated, and just as she was about to go, Draco spun her around and kissed her.  
"Be careful Puffles."  
"I will. Don't do anything stupid my little dragon."  
Jace nodded, and with Draco's help, opened the door. Scarlet ran in with a battle cry.  
"Shut up!" Jessi slapped a hand over her mouth.Before she could say anymore, a sickly hot hand covered her own mouth and one disgusting hand slipped down her chest.  
"Foubafstufrd!" Jessi muttered through her difficulty.  
"So." An icy female voice crooned eerily in her ear. "You're the mudblood Draco's been fancying. Sodding blood traitor if you ask me."  
"I don't give a damn what you think Lestrange! You're vile and cruel, and also pathetic!"  
"Why so tense, mudblood? The Dark Lord and I have a bet, you see. See, I don't think you're going to be rescued. He disagrees. He thinks Draco will let you die."  
Jessi forced herself to keep in the tears. "To hell with no nose! I know Draco's not coming, so I'll end it with my death. Go ahead, Lestrange. Kill me. Draco's not worth living for anyway." She said this as serious as possible, but deep down she truly didn't mean it. She couldn't imagine life without him. She hoped only Bellatrix would have heard that.  
Bellatrix laughed wickedly and eccentrically. "Ah, given up have you!" She aimed her wand towards Jessi's chest, replacing where the other hand was with the wand hand.  
Jessi's eyes gleamed with evasion. Bellatrix opened her mouth.  
" _Avada_ -"  
"ROAR!!!!" Jessi kicked Bellatrix in the shin, just as she transformed into a fox, the impact actually being a sharp claw. Bellatrix shouted incoherent curses, struggling to get up, but collapsing on her bad leg.  
Scarlet transformed before anyone could pin her down. She bit her enemies, clawed, barked, anything a bullmastiff could do. Fenrir Greyback, who recently revived, had been fighting her the whole time until now. Although, sacred blood weakened him more than ever. Jessi fought Bellatrix on, until a blow from behind felled her to the ground, and the feeling of being dragged away coursed through her veins.  
"Okay, Puffles..." Her nickname was said with disgust. "Get me into the pathetic Hufflepuff House."  
Jessi's eyes filled with utter hatred at the voice's familiarity.  
\---  
"Where are you going?" Jace crossed his arms, standing in front of the door immediately after Scarlet and Jessi had gone into battle.  
"Let me through." Nathalie said, not even looking at him.  
"That's not the plan." Why was he so annoyed? And at her,of all people?  
Nathalie ignored him. "Let me through. Please." She tried again, nicer this time.  
"You're not listening to me."  
"Not like you listen to me!" Nathalie shouted.  
Jace raised a brow, even if she wasn't looking. He stepped aside.  
"Go ahead. See what happens when you don't listen." He held out a gesturing hand.  
Nathalie walked towards the door, pausing right before going through.  
"Jace." Nathalie began, looking up at Jace who was looking up to the ceiling.  
Jace looked at her for a split-second and Nathalie was instantly enchanted. He was giving her THAT look.  
"I said go."  
"Jace."  
"I said go!"  
"Jace!"  
"What? I said go ahead and fail the plan! I walked away and now you don't even want to go."  
"Jace, that's all your freakin' going to say?" Her voice was angry, and instinct was to slap him, but what really happened was the two of them pressing each other against the wall, pulling back, and fighting the need. Then Nathalie kissed him.  
"Admit it." Jace winked when she broke away. That time she actually did slap him. But just as her hand left his cheek, it slid to his neck and she kissed him again. She slipped away into the Great Hall, and was caught in the fire.  
"NATHALIE, NO!" Jace called out, but all that was heard was the screeching and cawing of a ferocious bird. Out of the crowd rose a falcon, looking familiar and with eyes that scared even Jace himself. The falcon seemed to wink at Jace.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it the end??
> 
> The battle concludes as the main cast has a showdown with Voldemort.

Draco was outside on patrol and got in a fight with Theo and Blaise for making fun of the Hufflepuffs. They mentioned a female forced them to do it, i.e hit on Nathalie and advance on Jessi. Draco, being smart, concluded that this person could be another one of Jessi's enemies.  
Switch to the Great Hall where Jace, Scarlet, and Jessi, and Nathalie are battling. Jace manages to take down nearly everyone except Voldy's "posse": Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, Snape, and Adia (only in this case). Jace dives at Voldy but Greyback, limp but out of nowhere, imperio's him.Bellatrix kicks a fallen Jace in the face, and explains Greyback's revival. She is confused about what Jace really is. However, Jace's angelic blood somewhat exorcised the demonic power in Greyback.  
Meanwhile, Nathalie the falcon flies over, avoiding aims from the rest of the Death Eaters. She dives for Nagini and bites her in the neck, distracting Voldy. Jace is still imperio'd.  
Jessi dashes outside to see Draco injured, bloody and bruised, and the unconscious bodies of Theo and Blaise. Jessi yells at him for being violent but stops when she hears Scarlet screaming. Jessi grabs Draco by his burning Dark Mark marked arm, and Draco cries out in pain. Jessi slapped him, giving him "a real reason to cry". Instead, the two run off to the Great Hall.  
They walk in to see Nathalie shielding Scarlet while Jace approached them with his seraph blades.  
"Kill the mudblood. Kill the mudblood!" Voldy, holding Nagini in his hands commanded Jace, under the imperius. Jace struggled to fight back against the curse. Nathalie tries to break Jace free of the curse, but finds herself being victim to his punches and what not. Nathalie slaps him, and he breaks free for only a little bit.  
Jessi accio's Scarlet over to her side, and the two fight off everyone. Draco confronts Adia, who is shielding Snape. They bicker, and Adia admits to controlling Theo and Blaise because of her hatred for Hufflepuffs, and more specifically, Jessi. Draco kicks Adia through the glass, and she falls into the bushes outside. By that time, Jessi has made her way to that side.  
"Have you seen Pauline?" She asks her.  
"Not recently." Adia huffs.  
"Because last time I saw her, she was scowling at her best friend turning evil."  
"So I'm evil?"  
"I don't think you're evil. I think you're sadistic, and have too much pride. Maybe if you weren't I'd help you now. But..." She walks away, leaving Adia cut up in the bushes. Adia is done in the battle.  
Nathalie manages to intercept Jace, and Scarlet gets away. Nathalie gives him a "girlfriend" hug, and doesn't move. Jace fights her at the same time all while trying to cuddle her back. Nathalie cries while giving him sweet nothings.  
Suddenly, Jace falls forward in Nathalie's arms. Behind him is Voldy, pulling out Jace's seraph blade out his back, covered in blood. Nathalie screams and cries, holding an injured Jace in her arms, wand ready to kill Voldy. But she can't kill. Even if it is Voldemort. Instead, Jace jumps back up, and uses the last of his strength to attack Voldy. Jace flips Voldy over and stabs him in the spot where one can sever the spine and heart at the same time. He thanks his so-called father Valentine for teaching him how to fight. Voldy shatters into black smoke, and instantly, the Death Eaters, except Snape and Adia charge.  
Narcissa tries to fondle Draco and Lucius curses Jessi for his son's treason. Draco rescues Jessi by cursing his own father. Snape pulls Adia out of the bushes and they apparate away. Now without their second-in-command, the rest retreat.  
The gang looks around the big bloody mess that is now the Great Hall. In the center is Nathalie cradling Jace in her arms. He's unconscious but appears to be dead. She thinks he's dead. If only she could call Raziel.  
"Don't go..." Her voice quivers. "I need you Jace."  
\---  
Dinner the next night is outside on the grass, as makeup for the last night's events. The gang is on the Astronomy Tower balcony watching the stars and digging in.  
"You looked so pretty with your makeup!" Scarlet says to Nathalie.  
Jace, heavily bandaged, raises a brow. Nathalie blushed. She never went all out, even for Jace.  
"You weren't wearing a lot. Besides, you don't need it." Nathalie giggled.  
"I heard Adia's in Azkaban." Jessi announced.  
"Oh yes. So are Theo and Blaise and everyone else." Draco chimed in.  
"Adia's in for 3 months, Blaise for 2 years, Theo for 3 months."  
"Got a call from the Clave yet Jace?" Nathalie asked.  
"Nope. I think I made up for it by killing Moldevort."  
"Voldemort!" Everyone corrected.  
"Whatever..." Jace rolled his eyes.  
The fireworks outside exploded. Scarlet looks up and basks in its wonder. Drco pulls Jessi into a snog. Jessi finally receives her wish. Jace does the same. Nathalie knows this is the time to say it. The mood is right.  
But she's nervous. She panics, what if she stutters? She tells herself, just do it, just do it.  
"Jace," She starts. Jace looks at her, and it's THAT look. "I love you."  
Jace smiles, and instantly, kisses her so romantically that she almost falls off the balcony.  
"I love you too." He smiles back.  
Nathalie sighs cutely.  
Jessi looks at both of them and wonders when that will happen to her and Draco. She looks at Draco looking at the fireworks. "No, no yet." She knows he means it enough he doesn't have to say it. The moonlight shines on Draco, Jessi, Nathalie, Jace, and Scarlet, and they all know everything has a happy ending.

 

**THE END!**


End file.
